rcwfandomcom-20200214-history
Visibomb Gun
The '''Visibomb Gun' is a weapon in Ratchet & Clank and Going Commando. The weapon fires a missile that the player can control, to fly at enemies and destroy them. It is a strategy weapon, and its missiles fired are incredibly destructive. The Visibomb Gun does not have an upgrade in Ratchet & Clank, but can be upgraded to the Mega Visibomb Gun in Going Commando for 150,000 bolts. The Visibomb Gun is required for a skill point in Ratchet & Clank, on the Gemlik Moonbase, to destroy several cargo ships around the station. It is also required for a gold bolt on Orxon to destroy a path leading to it. History ''Ratchet & Clank'' The Visibomb Gun becomes available for purchase in Ratchet & Clank once Ratchet reaches planet Pokitaru, for 15,000 bolts. It did not have a gold upgrade, unlike other weapons in the game. ''Going Commando'' In Going Commando, the Visibomb Gun is one of many weapons which can be acquired from the Help Matron on Barlow. It can be bought for 15,000 bolts, or can be acquired for free if the player has a save file of Ratchet & Clank. In challenge mode, the Visibomb Gun can be upgraded to the Mega Visibomb Gun for 150,000 from any Megacorp vendor. Characteristics The Visibomb Gun is a silver, metallic weapon, with yellow and black stripes in parts. It is mostly a rectangular weapon, with its main notable aspect being its screen at the top, which Ratchet uses to aim the weapon. Combat The Visibomb Gun fires a missile which the player controls completely. The missile can be exploded immediately by pressing the button to destroy enemies around it. The missile can only travel a finite length, as after a certain point, the Visibomb's screen will turn to static, and Ratchet will lose control of it. However, the missile stops in mid-air if Ratchet is attacked. In Ratchet & Clank, when the missile hits, it can deal heavy amounts of damage, more than a Devastator missile. In Going Commando, the damage done by a missile is significantly less, at least when considering the toughness of the enemies in Going Commando as opposed to the predecessor. In Ratchet & Clank, the Visibomb Gun can be very useful when destroying large targets from a distance. This makes it useful for destroying enemies to make dangerous areas less dangerous when the player arrives. In Going Commando, it is heavily outclassed by other weapons in the game, and is not worth using in the majority of cases. In both games, the Visibomb Gun should never be used in the middle of combat, as being hit will stop the Visibomb Gun before it even hits. One of the main uses of the Visibomb Gun is not directly related to combat: it is very useful for acquiring skill points in both games. For instance, in Ratchet & Clank, the Visibomb Gun can destroy several background targets of several skill points, and destroying several lights on the Shattered Glass skill point on Oltanis. In Going Commando, it is very useful when destroying the more difficult enemies on Dobbo when aiming for the Old Skool skill point. Category:Weapons in Ratchet & Clank Category:Weapons in Going Commando